Marasis
Unknown to any Tau'rì mythology as this goa'uld never came to Earth, Marasis is a queen goa'uld in the service of Ra and independent ruler at the death of the latter on the planet Abydos. Just at the death of Ra, we will have the ascendancy of Marasis as one of the most dangerous goa'uld of the galaxy. History Almost nothing is known of Marasis's past, but we know that Marasis never arrived on planet Earth, but he preferred to join the ranks of Ra as governor of one of the many planets that the Supreme System Lord had colonized with the people coming from the Earth. and in particular from Egypt. His choice fell precisely towards one of the minor planets of the same Ra known as Dendera from the name of the Egyptian town from which the inhabitants deported came during those years. In the following two thousand years, Marasis continued to administer the planet Dendera by suppressing any potential rebellion especially when the news of the rebellion on planet Earth of the same tau'rì against the goa'uld came. with the iron fist, Queen Goa'uld remained rather isolated within the domains of the Supreme System Lord Ra, while continuing to serve him faithfully. Only after the news of the death of ra in the orbit of the planet Abydos did Marasis's loyalty fail. Stargate Renaissance In the aftermath of Ra's death in the orbit of the planet Abydos, Marasis was aware that such an event would overturn many of the command positions not only between the System Lord's ranks, but above all among the ranks of the underlords of the late sovereign goa'uld, he independently decided to close the stargate and bury him the necessary time for the situation to calm down. in this way he avoided invasions of goa'uld like Heru'ur and Apophis, who repeatedly tried to make contact with the planet Dendera. This isolation gave the Queen enough time to build a small fleet of her own, sufficient to deter any potential invasion of her planet. the island ceased to exist when in the aftermath of Cronus's disappearance, Marasis realized that the power vacuum created by the death of Apophis and Cronus was leading the empire to a civil war. But before beginning a possible expansion and claim of a position, the queen was contacted by an emissary sent by the future emperor goa'uld Anubis. Terrorized by the past of the goa'uld, he decided to submit, asking to keep control of the planet Dendera. His nature as goa'uld queen still did not allow him to leave the planet, forcing her to provide symbiotes for the armies of Anubis in the few years of the first reign of the sovereign goa'uld. in spite of this limitation, Marasis secretly supported her positions awaiting the right moment to become independent and claim the rank of System Lord. During its elevation to the rank of System Lord, the Tau'rì heavily sabotaged the queen goa'uld by exploding its pyramid on the planet Dendera and causing thousands of deaths between jaffa and civilian population present near the pyramid. This fact, however, did not affect his appointment being confirmed in his new rank. Despite the title reached, Marasis always remained a secondary goa'uld whose range of action was very limited within its tiny interstellar domain consisting of only two planets. Personality Perfable and amoral, like the goa'uld brothers, Marasis is also a particularly sociopathic goa'uld and dedicated to seeking personal power at the expense of the people around her. He reigned for over a millennium on the planet Dendera as absolute ruler in the name of the sun God Ra, but in fact as an autonomous sovereign. Merciless with her subjects but rather servile with goa'uld more powerful than her, Marasis did not hesitate to demonstrate his authority by ordering massacres among the population just to please Ra in the past. Category:Goa'uld Category:Underlords Category:Ra Underlords Category:Goa'uld Queens Category:Anubis Underlords Category:System Lords